1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a server and a heat dissipation system thereof and, more specifically, to a server and a heat dissipation system thereof that is capable of enhancing the efficiency of the thermal dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
Comparing with a conventional serve, a blade server saves the utilization space so that it becomes the mainstream among various servers. Generally, the blade server has an integrated housing and its servers are centralized management, thereby significantly compacting the utilization of space in a blade server, but resulting the issue of the thermal dissipation.
Especially, owing to the rapid development of the semiconductor process, the fabrication technology of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) or other chip set is developed from micrometer scale to nanometer scale. The number of FETs (Field Effect Transistor) of a single chip may be more than a thousand million. Thus, during the operation of the chip set, a considerable quantity of heat is generated.
To solve the issue of the thermal dissipation, typically, a heat dissipation fin set is mounted on a processor. Any number of fans may be used to dissipate the heat generated by the processor. However, a blade server typically consists of several mother boards which are adjacent to each other in a parallel manner. The space between two adjacent mother boards allows air flowing within it, and thus causing air has low tendency to pass through the heat dissipation fins so that the efficiency of the heat dissipation gets worse.